1. Field
This disclosure relates to image enhancement using backlit scene detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a type of document processing device which is an integrated device providing at least two document processing functions, such as print, copy, scan and fax. In a document processing function, an input document (electronic or physical) is used to automatically produce a new output document (electronic or physical).
Documents may be physically or logically divided into pages. A physical document is paper or other physical media bearing information which is readable unaided by the typical human eye. An electronic document is any electronic media content (other than a computer program or a system file) that is intended to be used in either an electronic form or as printed output. Electronic documents may consist of a single data file, or an associated collection of data files which together are a unitary whole. Electronic documents will be referred to further herein as documents, unless the context requires some discussion of physical documents which will be referred to by that name specifically.
In printing, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from an electronic document. In copying, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from a physical document. In scanning, the MFP automatically produces an electronic document from a physical document. In faxing, the MFP automatically transmits via fax an electronic document from an input physical document which the MFP has also scanned or from an input electronic document which the MFP has converted to a fax format.
MFPs are often incorporated into corporate or other organization's networks which also include various other workstations, servers and peripherals. An MFP may also provide remote document processing services to external or network devices.
Digital or electronic images may be very easily captured and stored. As a result of the ease of creating digital images, many more images are being created. Many individuals who would previously not take photographs are now taking photographs. The resulting digital images may not be perfectly framed, lit or colored. For a number of years relatively inexpensive personal computers have been used to correct minor errors or defects in digital images using post-processing.
In the prior art, users must determine when to apply various post-processing operations. These determinations may be as simple as “eyeballing” a digital image. However, many users are unable to apply appropriate filters to correct common digital image defects because they do not even know the terms associated with the defects or available corrective measures. Some simple forms of automation are available, but in many cases result in the application of incorrect post-processing to images, thereby degrading digital image quality and frustrating users unfamiliar with the post-processing operations that are available.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.